Server computers often include one or more input/output (I/O) devices. For example, a server computer may include one or more I/O adapter devices for communicating with a network and/or a storage device. Each I/O device may communicate over multiple, possibly asynchronous interfaces, such as PCI Express (PCIe) and/or Ethernet. For example, a host server computer may send I/O transactions over a PCIe bus to the I/O adapter device, and the I/O adapter device may send those I/O transactions over an Ethernet cable for processing by another device. Some I/O adapter devices may include a controller (e.g., a processor) to manage and handle the I/O transactions. However, the additional processing performed by the I/O adapter device can add additional latency to the I/O transactions.